My Tragic Love Story
by Mireya B
Summary: Aku masih mengingatmu hingga sekarang. Tak peduli hingga berapa lama pun aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Aku mencintaimu./ maaf saya ga pinter bikin summary/author baru/typo/RnR please...


Aloha! Malem, maaf saya author baru di sini. Ini fic pertama saya. Baru prolog, sih. Tapi chapter pertamanya udah dibuat.

Berkat nasehat(baca: omelan) kakak saya, saya berusaha ngetik pake EYD yang baik dan benar. Meskipun mungkin bahasanya agak kaku atau kurang menarik. Oh iya, prolog ini berdasarkan sudut pandang tokoh utama perempuannya. Masih disamarkan namanya karena sebenernya author sendiri belum tau mau pake pairing yang mana.

Yang nulisnya aja masih bingung gimana yang baca. Haduuuh. ...Yah masih banyak perdebatan tentang pairing mana yang dipake. Biarlah gimana nanti dulu aja -_-

Disclaimer : vocaloid bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, pasti bakal banyak yang protes karena tokoh cowonya yang tipis kayak OC saya. Dan itu berbahaya. Buat saya siih.

Warning : bakal banyak Typo bertebaran. Maklum, saya masih author baru. Belum terlalu berpengalaman.

 **31 JULI 20XX, Tokyo, Jepang.**

 **? POV**

Sudah berapa tahun, ya. Sejak hari itu. Tak terasa sudah lama sekali. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, di bawah pohon maple ini. Pertemuan yang mengubah sudut pandangku tentang dunia dan hidupku. Aah... Andai saja masih ada kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu lagi denganmu...

Aku masih mengingatmu sampai sekarang. Tenang saja. Tak peduli sampai berapa lama pun, aku tak mungkin bisa melupakanmu. Itu mustahil terjadi. Dipikirkan berapa kali pun masih saja menyedihkan.

"kaa-san! Ayo pergi!"

Ah gawat aku melamun lagi. Yah sudahlah, sudah ada yang menungguku di depan gerbang rumahku. Lebih baik aku tidak membuat mereka menungguku lebih lama lagi sekarang.

Aku segara melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Kutaruh kembali foto itu di tempatnya. Senyum tetap tersungging di wajahku. Tampak sepasang pengantin yang terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu. Sang mempelai pria yang menggendong istri barunya itu. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah pasangan itu.

Aah... Aku jadi terus mengingat masa lalu. Yah masa lalu yang menyenangkan untungnya. Kalau dipikir pikir lagi bahkan masa lalu yang menyedihkan pun sekarang kalau dipikirkan lagi rasanya tidak buruk buruk juga. Malah mungkin bisa dibilang menjadi hal yang sangat baik.

Iya, ya. Karena masa lalu yang kelam itu, aku berada di saat saat tak terduga sekarang. Karenanya aku bisa mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan dan tak lagi menatap masa lalu dan terjebak di dalamnya. Karenanya juga aku bisa terus melangkah maju. Karenanya aku mempelajari banyak hal penting. Karenanya aku bisa bertemu dan mengenal banyak orang hingga saat ini.

Dan karenanya juga aku bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu hingga saat ini...

"iya, tunggu sebentar! Kaa-san datang!" ucapku sambil mengunci pintu rumahku.

Kalau dipikirkan lagi aku masih saja merasa sedih. Sejak hari itu, aku sudah tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu. Memikirkannya benar benar membuatku merasa sedih lagi. Berpikir bahwa kau tak lagi disini. Bahwa kau tak lagi memanggil namaku. Bahwa kau tak lagi menemaniku disisiku.

"kaa-san, kaa-san baik baik saja? Kaa-san terus saja melamun dari tadi. Kalau ada sesuatu bilang saja"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku melamun lagi? Rasanya sudah berapa kali aku melamun hari ini, ya? Sudahlah. Kutatap kedua anak kecil disampingku. Kedua pasang mata biru saphire itu menatapku lekat lekat. Aku tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Melihat mereka berdua mengingatkanku padamu lagi.

Ah, biarlah. Meskipun kau tak lagi menemaniku disini, masih ada kedua malaikat kecil peninggalanmu ini disisiku. Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan melindungi mereka berdua. Meskipun mungkin akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Bersabar sajalah. Tapi aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi.

"iya. Tenang saja. Kaa-san tidak apa apa. Malah, kaa-san merasa lebih baik karena kalian berdua mengkhawatirkan kaa-san sekarang. Terima kasih, ya"

Karena itu, tolong tunggu aku disana, ya?

Seperti yang saya bilang saya masih baru dan amatir. Makanya jika ada yang berkenan memberi nasihat akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

 **Well, mind to review?**


End file.
